Saying What You Mean
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: After Ikuto kissed Amu's irresistible lips again, he layed his forehead upon hers. "Happy Anniversary."    "And Merry Christmas." She smiled back at him. :Christmas One-shot:


**Yuki- Hey guys! Here's that Christmas One-shot thingamabob that I promised. **

**You have no idea how hard this was for me. I was gonna do a song-shot first, but I just couldn't find something original...**

**I was gonna use an Owl City song again this year, like I did last year. Most of you probably didn't read that one cause I deleted it... I deleted a lot of my one-shots that had less than ten reviews, which I regretted soon after. -_- **

**But, I won't do that anymore. Last year, I used his song, "The Christmas Song." It was a very cute song, and I had a lot of fun writing it. :) This time, I was going to use "The Tip Of The Iceberg." Which is one of my favorites. BUT I decided not to, cause that song is too upbeat for that I'm going for.**

**-INSERTS REASON WHY I LOVE OC-**

**ANYWAY I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I loved writing it. c: It's gonna be short, cause well... I'm a damn procrastinator. Sorry :/  
**

**Please enjoy!****  
**

* * *

**I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!  
**

* * *

**:Saying What You Mean:**

"Merry Christmas!"

Streamers and balloons were thrown at the Mashiro mansion on Christmas Eve. A room filled with laughs, cheer, and happiness. Christmas was the time for that, of course. The people attending that party, were all enjoying themselves, making the best of it all.

Everyone except for two people.

Amu sat on one side of the room, trapped in her little corner with a pout on her face. The twenty year old sighed as she saw Nagihiko stuff cake on Rima's face. Oh, the love birds. She glared at the person who was on the other side of the room. He was so full of himself. Just sitting there, drinking his champagne, not a care in the world.

Well except for his own pout on his face.

He was staring out the glass wall window, taking occasional sips of his beverage. He stole a few glares at Amu, as he took another sip of his drink.

Kukai noticed the tension between the two, and walked over to Ikuto. He put his hand on Ikuto's shoulder, getting his attention. "What's up with you and Amu?"

Ikuto didn't answer as he let out an, "Hmph." Kukai raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Amu. She noticed him walking this way and turned her head.

"What do you want, Kukai?"

"I just wanna know what's up between you and Ikuto!"

"Well give up!"

Everyone in the room, noticed the small bickering between the two friends and silenced themselves. Rima sighed and walked to Ikuto. "Okay, since this is my house, I want you to tell me what's going on."

Ikuto sighed as he stood up. He glared at Amu, before taking another swig of his champagne. "She thinks that I forgot about our anniversary. But I _didn't._" He glared at her before continuing.

"She just has to wait for her present."

"You did forget! You just want me to wait so you can go sneak off and buy a present!"

"When's your anniversary?" Rima asked.

"Tomorrow!" They both yelled simultaneously. Ikuto smirked at Amu, who just hardened her glare. "Told you!" Ikuto exclaimed. Amu growled. "You only know, because I told you earlier!"

"You are _never _satisfied, are you?"

"I would be satisfied after you admit that you're wrong!"

"But I'm not!"

The others in the room sighed as they all walked out the door. They needed their privacy. Amu stared daggers at her husband, before sighing. "You never admit that you're wrong. Never."

"Yes I do, Amu." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "_When_?" she interjected. Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose, before explaining. "Remember yesterday, when you accused me of drinking the last sip of milk? And we had a slight argument about it?"

Amu didn't quite know where this was going, but she nodded anyway. "I admitted I was wrong then." He smirked. Amu clenched her teeth, before slipping off her shoe and throwing it at him.

"That's not the same, you idiot!" Ikuto dodged the shoe, but then got hit with her other one. "Ow." He rubbed his head, as he picked up the shoe from the floor. "These are heels, Amu. You could really hurt someone."

"That's the plan!" She bellowed. "Why can't you admit that you're wrong, and just say you forgot? Huh? Are you that insecure of your manhood?"

That drew the line. Ikuto slightly glared at his wife. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_, Amu. I am secure of my manhood. I just don't think that I should say I was wrong when I wasn't! I'm not gonna say something I don't mean."

"But men always say what they don't mean! That's why you're saying that you're not wrong when you are!"

Ikuto grumbled as he walked closer to her. Amu noticed and held up a pillow in defense. Even though it was kinda pathetic, he didn't regard it. He looked at his watch. _11:55pm. _He only had five minutes to prove that he was right. He walked closer to Amu. She only threw the pillow at him, and continued to find other objects to lunge at him as he walked closer.

"Am- Just liste- Stop throwing thi- You're gonna hurt so- Amu!" He yelled. Amu stopped at mid-throw of a perfume bottle. Her knees gave out on her as she fell to floor, and broke in sobs. "You idiot!"

Ikuto sighed as he knelt down beside and took her in his arms. She cried in her husband's shirt as he held her closer. He layed his chin on her head and whispered soothing words in her ear.

When she was done with her fit, Ikuto looked at his watch. _11:59pm._

"Come on." He grabbed her arm, and jogged outside on the balcony. "Ikuto, what are you doin-" She stopped once she saw the sky.

_12:00am._

There were lights in the sky that popped and dazzled. Amu could tell right away that they were fireworks. She smiled brightly as they created a momentary sonic boom that filled the sky. The lights were shinning brightly, as they blinded her golden eyes for only a few seconds. She gripped Ikuto's coat as she stood up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He pointed to the sky, as letters formed in the lights.

_I love you so much.  
Happy Anniversary._

Amu could feel herself tear up as she hugged him tightly, feeling so lucky for being with an amazing man like him. "I'm so sorry." She cackled. "I didn't mean to be so bitchy."

Ikuto chuckled as he pulled her closer and quickly captured her lips with his. When they were done with their little make out session, Ikuto smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. It was worth it, to see your face look at these lights." Amu giggled softly.

"Hey guys did you see the fire-" Kukai stopped mid-sentence once he saw the lovebirds outside on the balcony. He smiled cheekily as he slung his arm around Utau. "Alls well that ends well!" Utau chuckled as she looked up at the ceiling. She blushed as she looked back down quickly. Kukai noticed her action, and looked up himself.

A misle toe.

His own blush creeped on his face as he looked at Utau. "Merry Christmas?"

Utau laughed as their faces got closer, and their lips finally met.

Rima rolled her eyes, as Nagihiko entwined his fingers with hers. "Merry Christmas." Rima smiled at him.

After Ikuto kissed Amu's irresistible lips again, he layed his forehead upon hers. "Happy Anniversary."

"And Merry Christmas." She smiled back at him.

**:Saying What You Mean:**

* * *

**Yuki -That sucked so hard. (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID) -Shot- :c**

**I'm sorry, that I couldn't do anything longer. I started this last week, and my computer crashed, so I had to start all over again today. It's still Christmas, and I really wanted to do this... I'm not gonna promise anything, but my New Years one-shot and/or song-shot will be better.**

**ArAndArForYuki? c:  
**


End file.
